Go! (TV Series)
Go! is a TV series based on the DC comics team the Teen Titans. The title refers to the catchphrase "Teen Titans Go!" which is usually said when Robin, or whoever is the leader, wants to unite the team. Cast Will Friedle as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin Jason Spisak as Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash Scott Menville as Garth/Aqualad Laura Bailey as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl Drake Bell as Roy Harper/Speedy Tara Strong as Lilith Clay/Omen Grey DeLisle as Duela Dent/Joker's Daughter Kevin Michael Richardson as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Ron Perlman as Dr. Arthur Light Stephanie Sheh as Father Time Phil LaMarr as Frankenstein's Monster Kari Wuhrer as The Bride Episodes Season One #"Titans Together"-Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad unite to take on the super villain Mister Twister. #"Ding Dong Daddy the Go Man"-Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash are blackmailed by the Ding Dong Daddy in to racing him. #"The Teminator"-Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad face their biggest challenge yet in the form of Deathstroke the Terminator, as he has been hired to kill off teenage superheroes, including the Teen Titans and a young woman named Donna Troy, who seems to not remember who she is. #"Are You Afraid of the Light?"-The Titans, now including Wonder Girl, meet Dr. Arthur Light, a mad genius who has actually managed to defeat the Justice League and trap them in "light bubbles". #"Vertigo"-The Titans meet Speedy, Green Arrow's new, rock music loving side-kick, who wants to be on the team. They aren't sure at first, but are forced to team up with him when the villain Count Vertigo comes bardging in. #"H.I.V.E. Mind"-Robin reveals that he has been tracking down a criminal organization known as H.I.V.E. for a few months, and he has finally found them. While in there, the team are captured, but Roy and Robin escape. The team's capture destroys Roy's faith in them, and he refuses to listen to Robin. But when Dick reveals his real name and face, he once again agrees to help the team and they manage to break the team out. Meanwhile, a strange person named Lilith eats a fruit and begins to see in to the future, claiming she sees Robin covered in blood, with Deathstroke standing over him. #"Who Is Wonder Girl?"-Donna speaks to Dick about how she doesn't know where she came from, so Dick decides to take her to Themyscira, where they will find out about her origin. They find out she was born in to the world to take Diana Prince's place as Wonder Woman, thus the name "Wonder Girl". After finding this out, they return home, where they are confronted by Lilith, who demands to speak to Robin. #"The Joker's Daughter Comes To Town"-Lilith tells Robin what she saw, and demands to be on the team to keep on eye on him, to which Robin agrees. Later, Robin meets the Joker's Daughter, who knows who Robin really is, so he decides to find out who she is. #"S.H.A.D.E.d"-The Titans team up with the organization S.H.A.D.E. to defeat a returning H.I.V.E. The members the Titans team up with are Frankenstein's Monster, who is literally the monster from Frankenstein, as it was aparantly based on a true story, the Monster's partner, the Bride, and the two's boss, Father Time, who is currently a Japanese school girl. Category:TV Series